ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Garaon
is a three-faced robot from Ultraman Dyna. Subtitles: *Garaon: *Kogaraon: *Pudgy Garaon: History Ultraman Dyna Garaon is a bionic weapon used by the three Alien Mijir to conquer other planets and use them as colonies. Garaon was designed as a monster with three faces atop a 344-meter body. The parts had protective covers slipped on and were secretly shipped to the abondened toy factory for the aliens to construct and conquer Earth. However, due to the alien's clumsiness, their passage to Earth was discovered by a young boy who then proceeded to report to Super GUTS. However, the alien's disguises, camouflage, and the boy's own nature of being a liar led Super GUTS to not believe him. After bringing the boy to his home, Asuka borrowed the boy's comic book without his permission, thus giving the boy a grudge against. That night, The boy went to the factory himself, and saw the aliens again. Going to a telephone booth, the boy called Super GUTS and when Asuka took the phone, the boy demanded him to come back to the factory. Although presistent at first, Asuka was finally forced to come when the boy threatened to tell Captain Hibiki about him stealing the boy's comic book. After going into the factory, Asuka frequently attempted to leave, only to be stopped by the boy's same excuse over and over again. Finally, a fake wall was found and the aliens were also found assembling Garaon's head. The leader of the Meji's sent his two clumsy minions to capture Asuka and the boy, and after the capture, showed Asuka their plans on a computer. Suddenly, the sun came up, and the aliens began to admire its beauty. While they're distracted, the boy threw mini-firecrackers at the aliens, freeing himself and Asuka. Then a short gun fight followed, with the aliens accidentaly destroying their own protective cover. Finally, Garaon's head was launched with the aliens as pilots. Ultraman Dyna soon followed the invaders, but was quickly beaten down by Garaon's happy face's laughing gas. Super GUTS then struck, but was met with faliure when GUTS Eagle Gamma was shot down by the sad face's tear beams and the rest of the fighters kept back by angry face's eye lasers. After Dyna recovered from the attack, he transformed into Miracle Type and split into three! With each of the three Ultras attacking a different face, Garaon had to retreat to the sky. The three Dyna's then merged back into one, and began dodging Garaon's barrage of beams. Finally, Dyna used his Energy Beam at the beast and struck it down for good. But fate would have it that Garaon was not destroyed and has most of its functions still intact. The three unfortunate aliens have been exiled from the Meji planet and are now trapped on Earth. In order to relieve their humiliation over the defeat of Garaon, they created a poor, hand-made version of the actual 400-meter tall Garaon named out of cardboard, tinfoil, and wires. The Mijir uses a mechanical claw to destroy an Ultraman Dyna action figure. However, the process only lasted 13 seconds as Kogaraon suddenly emitted sparks and exploded. Still vowing for revenge against Dyna, the three aliens came up on a script written by a movie script writer who lives next door. The Mejis were enthralled by their find and hired the writer to write a script for THEM and have the characters as Ultraman Dyna, Super GUTS, and their Garaon. The script had them suddenly power-up and create a hologram of Garaon on the sky. Asuka and Ryo will then attack the hologram from the back and the front, but will destroy themselves in the process. The real Garaon will then rise and capture GUTS Eagle Beta in its arm and command TPC to surrender. Ultraman Dyna then appears, but Garaon threatens him with the fighter in its claw and commands him to stay still and take every hit the robot causes. Soon, Dyna will collapse and then, his color timer will go out and he will perish. The aliens were astonished by the script and followed it exactly. But it was then that one of them sneezed and turned back into his alien self. The writer was then horrified when he heard that the aliens took his plans seriously. A hologram Garaon appeared in the air and Asuka and Ryo approached it. Asuka found out it was a hologram but Garaon still managed to knock Asuka out. Dyna then stepped and began to attack Garaon. The Mejis, now feeling hopeless, prayed to the sky. Suddenly, a lightning struck Garaon and recharged its dead batteries. Now all Garaon had to do was attack. Dyna soon fell to the attack but rose again when the aliens wasted all of their power supply. Dyna then proceeded to destroy the machine with his Solgent Ray. Trivia *Suit actor: Koji Mimura *According to Tsuburaya's Production Crew, Garaon's body was based off the Ultra Q kaiju, Garamon, while his three faces are a clear homage to the Ultraman alien, Dada. Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro was the weapon the Meji's unvealed when Super GUTS asked for their help in defeating the Alien Dehadoh, who's weapon Wanzetto has just imprisoned Dyna. The robot was dropped into Wanzetto's cranial cavity and was used to bash its head until it fell. Unfortunately, the Mijir's discovered that they now had control of Wanzetto. Just as Dyna was freed from his stone prison, the Meji's attacked. But since the android within Wanzetto was destroyed, it could not activate Wanzetto's ultimate attack. The aliens, who did not know that, broke the controler when trying to activate the attack. Pudgy Garaon and Wanzetto were later destroyed when hit by Dyna's Revolium Wave. Trivia *The costume for Pudgy Garaon was reused from the original, though with little alterations made to it. Data - Kogaraon= Kogaraon :;Stats *Height: 55.5 cm *Weight: 96 kg *Origin: Apartment in Shibuya :;Powers and Weapons *Catcher Claw: Kogaraon's Cather Claw was strong enough to crush an action figure. :;Weakness When first used it will be easily destroyed due to being made from scraps. - Pudgy Garaon= Pudgy Garaon :;Stats *Height: 7 cm *Weight: 140 g *Origin: Unknown area where the Alien Mijir lives :;Powers and Weapons *Hard Shell: Pudgy Garaon can smash hard objects with its body. Used to bash into Wanzetto's brain. *Extraordinary Jumper: Pudgy Garaon can jump/bounce in a greater speed. Used along with it's hard shell to crash into's Wanzetto's brain. *Wanzetto: After destroying the android that piloted Wanzetto, it temporarily belonged to Pudgy Garaon with the drone now able to control its actions. :;Weakness Despite gaining a control over Wanzetto, but it cannot initiate the monster's ultimate attack. }} Gallery Garaon.jpg Garaon_Completed.jpg|Garaon (completed Blue-Print) Smiling Garaon.jpg|Smiling Garaon Garaon's smiling Face.jpg|Garaon's Smiling Face Garaon's ram.jpg|Garaon's Ram attack Garaon's eye laser.jpg|Garaon's Eye Lasers Garaon vs Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Garaon vs. Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type Garaon looks up.jpeg|Garaon looks up Garaon smiles.jpg|Garaon Smiles Hanejiro holds Pudgy Garaon.jpg|Hanejiro holds on to Pudgy Garaon Garaon being held in hands.jpg|Garaon being held in hands GARAON I.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Mechas Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Movie Kaiju